


Similar Terms

by chsug0



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Poly if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsug0/pseuds/chsug0
Summary: A tragic incident caused by a particular horned fae and a beauty queen has led the two to find a way to keep such unique grace to themselves.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Kudos: 111





	Similar Terms

Kind eyes would never open again. Gentle lips would never utter any more reassuring words. These hands that so guided them back... would never reach for them again. It wasn’t death that took the life of this human, but instead an ancient curse with a hint of a grudge. 

In ageless slumber, concealed from all prying eyes, their body rested against the softest material and under a warm cover. The body could never be left alone without one of two former students to watch over it. Malleus Draconia, the descendent of the king who reigns over the creatures of the night, always checked for any chance of awakening. Vil Schoenheit, the fairest in all the land _(or so many believed),_ maintained the body’s outward appearance to perfection. It was their guilt that led to this, and their pride to never let it go. 

Every day would begin with a simple cleanse with the best skincare available. Gentle, slow hands would wipe off sweat, dust, or any mark even if there was no sign of it. Moisturizing the skin to give it a healthy glow and even applying makeup was routine. Lastly was the nightgown, which was delicately put on, and the hair that was brushed so that no knot would remain. Despite Vil’s efforts, he and Malleus would be the only ones to witness such radiant beauty. 

The two constantly searched for a way to awaken their beloved, but regardless of research that came, it would come a full cycle and return to the answer they would never come to terms to. Believe it or not, they did try said method, but were only left with silence and air of despair.   
  


“It’s fine like this,” Vil mumbled as he smoothed out any stray hairs. “Should I find a way to stay young and beautiful forever, I’d spend it here.” It could be years more, but fairest in the land could withstand eternity. 

A simple “I agree” came from Malleus as he faced away from the body, looking out the window as the sun faded away into the horizon. The prince of the creatures of the night could live out the rest of his long life like this as punishment. 

The time came, and every night when the sun set and the moon and stars graced the sky, they would always check to make sure that their beloved dreamed of them. With every passing moon, they hoped for a change in fate. Vil came first, brushing his blond hair behind his ears before he cupped their face and pushed his soft lips to his beloved’s. Longingly, he hoped for a response, yet there was none. 

Then came Malleus, whose cold exterior could never match the burning guilt that came with this curse. With Vil holding the warm right hand of his beloved’s Malleus took the left and didn’t hesitate to dive down for a deep and passionate kiss. Deep down, he begged them, _‘please, let it be me!’_ But his hopes vanished as he pulled away and his beloved’s eyes remained closed. 

There was no magic the two could master to get the outcome they wanted, so they settled for this. As each day came and went, they hoped that their beloved could feel their anticipation for a love confession returned and an apology deeply rooted within. Yet ancient legend never fails to remind them that only a _true love’s kiss_ could wake one from a sleeping death...

… as if they’d grant anyone but the fairest and the fae themselves the luxury of such ardour.

**Author's Note:**

> No happy endings >:(


End file.
